The New Guardian?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack is upset about not being seen and Pitch, his care-taker, comforts him. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, Manny picks a new Gaurdian. How are the other Guardians supposed to get Jack to join with a protective Pitch watching over him? Rated T cause Im a worry wart!
1. Chapter 1

Pitch really enjoyed walking around his lair. It expanded on its own so there was always something new to be explored. Granted it was always somewhat colder now than it was before, but he never minded. It wasn't surprising when he passed a couple of patches of ice or some snow, he lived with Jack Frost, it was kind of given.

It all started about two years ago. He had been minding his own business (causing nightmares) when he noticed someone watching him. he had gotten up and walked over to the window, looked out, and BAM right in front of him was the boy. He was extremely pale, had white hair and blue eyes. Pitch had then raised an eyebrow at the boy and asked him why he was following him around and what his name was. The boy replied saying his name was Jack Frost and he said he was following him because he was the only other being who ever acknowledged his presence. To say pitch was shocked was an understatement. Who could ignore a child like the spirit in front of him? So the rest of that night he let Jack follow him around until he was done with his rounds. By the time it was time for Pitch to return to his lair he turned and asked the child if he wanted to stay for a while. Apparently Jack had grown on him because it was now two years later.

So yes Pitch was used to seeing snow and ice around his lair. Not to mention he had gotten used to the colder air by now as well. He had taught Jack how to control the temperature around him. So it was a pretty regular chill now, but there were times when Jack lost control. Like when he was angry or sad about something, or even when he was extremely happy.

Pitch smiled as he walked on, remembering some of the mishaps while trying to teach Jack. There was this one time where Jack had tried to 'sky dive' from one of the many cliffs, the wind had tried to catch the boy but Jack had accidentally let go of his staff (how he did Pitch didn't know). In the end jack had rolled around inadvertently breaking his fall. Although he did break his leg. Oh how the child pouted as Pitch lectured him about trying stupid things and ending up getting hurt while resisting the leg.

When Pitch reached a certain part of the new tunnel he felt it. A drastic drop in temperature. Immediately he knew who it was. He ran down the tunnel to the center of the coldness. As he got closer he was met with a huge snowstorm. It was so huge and had so much pure fury in it actually scared him._ The Boogeyman._

As he got closer to the heart of the storm he saw it. Jack was glowing. Ok his staff and hands were, but still they were glowing. That meant one of two things, he was either mad or happy. And judging by the way he was frowning and scowling angrily it was diffidently the first option. Whatever had the younger spirit so worked up was obviously the dominant thing in his mind because jack had gotten pretty good at telling when Pitch was near. However this time Jack didn't even acknowledge him being there. Pitch knew that if he didn't calm jack down soon that the storm would leak into the world above and wreck havoc on the humans. Against contrary belief, he was not a killer.

"JACK YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! WHAT IS WRONG?"

Pitch never got an actual reply. All Jack did was scream in anger and the storm got stronger.

"JACKIE YOU NEED TO STOP THIS LET ME HELP YOU!"

Jack spun around and Pitch had to blink. Never had he seen his little winter spirit so angry. Never.

"NO! Nobody can help me! Nobody can see me! Every time I try to talk to someone they walk right through me! What is life worth living if you can't talk to anyone else?"

The crack in Jack's voice wasn't missed by Pitch, he heard it. That's what told him just how bad this was. If Jack was crying than this would get worse before it got anywhere. This had just gone from a bad situation to a deadly one. Not for them but for the people above. It was only a matter of time before the snow storm made its way to the world above. If Jack was this distressed there was no way he was able to control it as easy.

"Little Snowflake you need to stop this"

Jack faltered. The storm itself started to falter as well. It was slowing and Jack fell to his knee's crying. Pitch didn't waste time, he ran to the childs side and fell down beside him. Jack looked up at him with a kicked puppy look and it broke the elders heart. He frowned sadly as Jack's shoulders shook with silent sobs. He reached forward and grabbed Jack's shoulders and pulled the sobbing boy to his chest. Jack sobbed and buried his face in the older mans cloaked chest.

Although his words were muffled Pitch could still make out what Jack was saying.

"P-Pitch why can't anyone see me?"

Pitch ran his fingers through the mop of white hair and sighed.

"I don't know little snowflake I don't know"

Jack cried for a couple of minutes more until he finally settled down and pulled away from the embrace. Pitch smiled softly and put a hand under jack's chin, lifting his head so they were looking at each other.

"But you don't have to worry. You will always _always_ have me and the nightmares. Besides I am sure that someday you will find a way to get a human to see you."

Jack smiled a little and Pitch ruffled his hair smiling as he felt Jack lean into the touch. Pitch got to his feet and pulled Jack up with him.

"Now how about you and me go up to the human world and see what we can do."

"Yah! You just don't want to go up by yourself cause you know your boring without me"

"Why you little..."

Jack laughed and dodged Pitch as the man lunged for him. Pitch smiled and managed to grab Jack by his hood. He pulled him back into an embrace and wrapped his arms around the smaller spirit. Fingers tickling Jacks sides he laughed and tried to squirm out of Pitch's grip.

"Ok ok you're not boring! Stop!"

Pitch laughed and stopped. He kissed the mop of white hair and released the boy.

"You ready to go now Jackie?"

"Like you really need to ask!"

* * *

(Meanwhile at the North Pole)

The group of four stood around the guardian crystal.

"Da Manny pick new guardian"

Tooth flew around excitedly, "Who do you think it is?"

Sandman formed a clover over his head. Tooth spoke for him.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunny stood o the other side, "Please not the groundhog.. Please not the groundhog!"

It was North who saw who Manny chose as the new guardian and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Jack Frost... Manny has chosen for Jack Frost to help defeat Pitch"

Bunny's eyes widened, "Jack Frost! He doesn't care about the children! Alright all he does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts. He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

North interrupted him, while still staring at the crystalized form of Jack Frost.

"Guardian..."

Then he turned to the others.

"Bring me Jack Frost"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Should I keep going or leave it as a one shot? let me know!

AN: This was inspired by Mikki Cheshire, I would like to say thank you for being so understanding and for the idea!

AN 2: All quotes belong to Dreamworks.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch enjoyed bringing Jack with him when he went out to spread his beautiful nightmares. Before Jack had started coming with him he might actually do something so stupid so crazy that it could harm the world. But than Jack came into his life and everything changed. Although no matter how much he loved bringing Jack there was always that one draw back. Jack tended to wonder while Pitch was stuck fixing nightmares. There had been a couple of times when Jack had run into trouble, so he had made it a rule that Jack was not allowed but two miles away by himself.

He would no if Jack tried to sneak away from the border set up. He followed when he felt it. There were a couple of times when they ran into Sandy, the only one besides Jack and Pitch himself who thought it was good to have a little fear to keep one on their toes (or to prevent them from doing stupid things). Sandy even knew Jack and promised to keep it a secret from the rest of the guardians. He knew as well as the other spirits that knew about the duo that if the other guardians ever found out they would beat up Pitch and isolate Jack even more.

However it was nights like this one where Jack found a loop-hole in the boundary and Pitch had to actually go out and look for him. He knew for sure that the kid would get a good tongue lashing because of his behavior. However no matter how many times Pitch threaten to ground him or tan his hide they both knew that he would never follow through.

"Jack where are you?"

No answer. Just silence was his answer. this worried him. If Jack did manage to get away he atleast knew to answer when he was called.

"Jackson Frost answer me!"

Still no answer. And he used his full name. If it was one thing about Jack he wasn't stupid. mischievous and a trouble maker yes, but not stupid. He knew when his full name was called he was to answer or he would be in deep trouble. And Pitch knew this. As much as he tried to hide it he knew Jack better than the child thought he did, and Pitch knew that Jack would answer. That's what worried him.

"Oh what trouble have you gotten into now Jay?"

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was actually miles away. He saw something move in the trees outside the window Pitch was working in and his curiosity kept picking at him until he jumped out the window and followed. In all reality he should have known better. But what could he saw he had a knack for finding trouble. But really he should have seen this coming, he lived with the Boogeyman for petes sake.

Jack landed lightly in the alley. Almost silently had it not been for the crack of frost from his staff. Someone cleared their throat from behind him and he spun around as fast as he could. Standing there leaning against the side of a building messing with his boomerang was the one and only Bunnymund.

"Its been a while.. Blizzard of '68 I believe"

Jack chuckled and leaned forward on his staff.

"Bunny! Don't tell me your still mad about that"

Bunny scoffed and pointed his boomerang at Jack, "Yes! But this is about something else... Fellas"

All of a sudden something grabbed Jack from behind. They grabbed his staff and then he was stuffed in a sack. All he could remember was Bunny saying something about a tunnel and then he was being thrown through a portal. Oh man Pitch was soo gonna kill him.

It didn't take long after they left for a man to come out of the shadows. Pitch looked around they alley. It was still slightly colder meaning he had missed Jack by possibly a minute. That's when he saw it and his eyes narrowed. A flower. Not just any flower but a spring flower. Damn that rabbit. He knew where Jack was, and he was so in trouble for this.

* * *

(At the pole)

Jack landed roughly on the floor and peeked out of the sack.

"Dere he is"

Before Jack could reply he was grabbed from behind again and pulled out of the sack and dangled in the air. He kicked his feet, if it was one thing Jack hated more than being alone it was being unable to touch the ground when it wasn't the wind (or Pitch) holding him in the air.

"Hey hey hey put me down"

He was dropped once more but this time he landed on his feet. He kicked his staff up into his hand and swung it around finally bringing it to a rest on his shoulder. He looked around and let his eyes finally fall on the people in front of him.

"Wow I must have done something big to get you all together... Am I on the naughty list?"

North laughed for a moment then got serious.

"On naughty list... you hold da record! But no matter we wipe the slate clean!"

Jack gave him a look almost as if he was upset that his record was gone and you could faintly hear Bunny scoff in the corner.

"How come?"

North's eyes widened and he lifted his hands.

"How come?! I tell you how come! Cause now you are guardian!"

Music started playing and the yeti's brought in these torches with real fire (and he hated fire) and swung them around. Jacks eyes narrowed in anger and he picked his staff up and slammed the but on the floor. An arctic blast blew through the workshop freezing the floors instantly. the torches went out and the music stopped and the 'guardians of childhood' (yet they forgot about him, the only immortal CHILD) stumbled back.

"Who said I want to be a guardian?"

North gave him a funny look, "Of course you do! You were chosen to help us defeat Pitch Black"

Jacks's eyes widened. had this guy finally fallen off his high and all mighty rocker? Why would he even think that Jack would help them _defeat _Pitch. Had they forgotten they left him alone his entire existence.

"What? Pitch? As in the boogeyman Pitch Black? What has he done?"

Bunny scoffed again.

"He's trying to take over the world ya gumby! He's crazy!"

Jack snarled and froze the rabbits feet to the floor. Nobody talked about Pitch like that. Not when Pitch wasn't here to defend himself. He glared as he got in Bunny's face.

"Nobody and I mean nobody talks about Pitch like that! You got it fur ball!"

Bunny was about to reply when he was interrupted. For Pitch Black himself walked out of the shadows and grabbed Jack's staff. Which caused Jack to lose his concentration and temperature rose to a normal degree.

"Jackson Frost do you have an idea how worried I was? You are in so much trouble young man. Now as much as it pains me to say this unfreeze the rabbit"

Jack stuttered but didn't move to unfreeze Bunny. Pitch narrowed his eyes, it wasn't like Jack to not do as he was told. Well when you used 'Jackson'.

"Now Jack"

"B-but..."

Pitch grabbed his ear and gave it a gentle tug but it got the point across. Jack yelped and waved his hand making the ice disappear. Pitch smiled and let go of the child's ear, Jack reached up and rubbed it grumbling about a mean boogeyman and his ear being attached thank you very much. Pitch simply chuckled and ruffled Jacks hair.

Tooth stared at them with wide eyes, "P-Pitch is he your son?"

Pitch smiled down at Jack, who was still grumbling, "In not so many words yes. Found him following me a couple of years ago and he stayed with me ever since, guess he's grown on me. Although I wouldn't say I made the best decision"

Jack scoffed and looked up at him with a mock offended face.

"What are you talking about I am amazing! Why wouldn't you want me?"

Pitch chuckled lightly and patted Jacks cheek, "I'm only joking Jackie you know how I feel about you"

While Jack blushed and leaned into Pitch's side the elder spirit looked back up at the guardians with a hard expression. All the while keeping Jack pinned to his side.

"Now why have you kidnapped my child and who do you think you are making him a guardian without getting his guardians permission first?"

Jack blushed even more. Pitch could be soo overprotective sometimes.

* * *

SOOOO I hope you liked it! Should I keep going? Do you have any ideas on what you want to see happen next? let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

The guardians stood in silence before Bunny scoffed at the pair.

"Yah right!"

Then he turned to the rest of the guardians, "What makes you think he has what it takes to be a guardian? All he does is casue trouble!"

Jack looked offended and Pitch tried to gently get his attention before this turned bad, but failed.

"Ha have you ever heard of a snowday I mean its no _hardboiled egg_! But kids love what I do!"

Bunny scoffed again and got in his face.

"But they don't believe in ya do they? Hows it feel to be invisable?"

Jack glared up at him tears of anger shining in his eyes. Off to the side teh other three guardians watched as Jack and Bunny argued and Pitch stopped trying to get the young winter spirits attention, instead he started to back up. They exchanged looks and wondered, if Pitch was backing up should they be worried about Bunny?

"Well I'd rather be invisible than have all these little kids looking at me thinking I'm some kind of mutant bunny who got rejected out of the pet store"

Bunny glared at him harder, "well what do they think when they see you? OH wait they can't! Do you know why? Cause your invisible! And thats all your ever going to be! All your ever going to be is some little snow sprite who nobody can see and every spirit hates! Hows it feel to be an outcast to your own kind?"

Jack growled at him before throwing his staff to the side and tackling the rabbit to the ground. It shocked most of them, even Bunny would say he was surprised by the kids strength. The other guardians were trying to think of a way to get their friend out from underneath the winter spirit. Pitch beat them to it and tried to pull Jack off him.

"Jack stop! Jackson let him go and stop punching him!"

Jack shoved Pitch away and dove for his staff.

"No this egocentric fur ball had it comin!"

Pitch tried to grab him once more but Jack managed to dodge him. Instead he spun around and frooze the rabbit where he stood, boomerangs at the ready. North and Tooth gasped and ran to their friends side leaving Jack breathing heavily by himself. Although it wasn't long before another hand was being laid on his shoulder and he turned around to see Sandy and Pitch behind him.

"Jack I know he offended you but you need to unfreeze him"

jack said nothing and looked down at the ground. Before nodding and turning back to the frozen guardian. He lifted his hand and it glowed a bluish silver as the glowing ot brighter than dimmed Bunny was unfroze. Jack turned back and walked to Pitch's side. The elder spirit wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders in a comforting manner. Bunny was shivering and was about to snap at Jack when another voice filled the room.

_Guardians you have made a great mistake. Although I do not agree with his way of showing you, Jack Frost is right. You have become blinded by your power and titles. You must learn from your mistakes. You must know what it is like not to be seen or heard, to have people not believe in you. Who more to help you than Jack Frost and Pitch Black_

Then there was silence as the moon began to glow brightly. Next think they knew they were standing in a town. Tooth gasped as someone walked through her.

_Starting now._

* * *

So tell me what you think! Incase your wondering who will watch over things for them while they are away it will be revealed next chapter! Until then I bid you a nice night!


	4. Chapter 4

The voice disappeared once again but the moon stayed just as bright. After Tooth had gasped she put a hand over her heart and looked around bewildered but the silence remained, until Jack started laughing. The guardians turned around and gave him looks verying in degree while Pitch simply looked down at the kid by his side and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it you find so funny Jay?"

Jack only doubled over in laughter and Pitch smiled slightly.

"Haha ok ok so this just went from awkward and annoying to even more awkward and possibly the funest thing that will ever happen in my life! And I have a feeling I'm going to live a _looonnngggg_ life!"

Pitch ruffled his hair and chuckled while the guardians gave tehm this scared look. Bunny stuttered and backed away. If these two were buddy buddy how many other spirits did they know?

"Wha.. Wha does 'e mean we supposed to be guided by ya? There's no way we are actually doin this"

Jack sneered at him, "what are we to good for you?"

"Na your both crazy"

_"Bunnymund I have made the right decision. You will stay like this until you all have learned that you are no different than the other spirits. As have said although I do not agree with his way of telling you Jack has made a great point. You have abused your power and titles to make yourselves superior than that of other spirits. This must stop now before you make any more rash decisions. And I stand by what I have said, you will stay with Pitch and Jack until I have decided that you have learned."_

And just like that he was gone. But their attention was once again directed towards the sky when a random bolt of lightning flashed in the wintery sky.

"Jack you didn't.. Please tell me you didn't!"

Jack turned around and smiled sheepishly at Pitch. The boogeyman face-palmed. Why Jack had become friends with that water spirit was beyond him, why he still allowed them to get together was beyond him. But as he looked back down at Jack he couldn't help but smile at the large grin spreading across Jacks face. Yep that's why he let them hang out still. You see a little over a hundred years ago Jack and Layana met and instantly became friends. Their friendship started off as just aquaintances and eventuall turned into a friendship so string it was like they were brother and sister. It was only after Jack had offically moved in with him had he met Layana. He would admit, she was a nice girl.

"Very well. Guardians you apparently have to come along."

"Can we go now Please! I really need to tell Laya something!"

Bunny seemed like he wanted to say something but North had nudged him and he shut his mouth. Pitch glared at them for a moment before looking back down at Jack. His frown turned to a smile at the sight he saw. Jack was practically bouncing with excitement. His grin was unmistakeable and it was easy to tell he was ready to go. Pitch chuckled and shook his head calling the shadows around them. It took moments to land at Jack's lake. The other group walked silently behind them ( it was really starting to get on his nerves).

jack gave a whoop and ran out in the middle of the lake. The mist thickened and the shadow of a girl appeared. The mist quicky dissipated and The girl could be seen. Jack ran out to meet her and Pitch simply walked towards the children spirits. As they got closer Tooth gasped once again (causing Pitch to roll his eyes) the rest of the group, minus Sandy of course, had similar reactions. The ice on the other side of the lake had melted and Laya was standing on open water but where Jack was standing and behind him was all ice.

Laya and Jack were laughing hard when they had came to a stop behind Jack.

"Really?"

"Haha ya and then I called him a mutant rabbit who got rejected out of the pet store"

They laughed again.

"HEY!"

The laughter stopped and the kids Looked up at the angry easter bunny. Layana's eyes narrowed and waves started to splash against the ice.

"What are they doing here?"

She practically hissed at them. Jack tried to lighten the mood, but hey they had it comin right.

"Laya it's great to see you again. You have learned to walk on water with out actually falling in? That's great"

Layana's attention snapped to Pitch, she smile and gave him a hug. He returned it until she backed up.

"Yep! It's great to see you too! Hey Sandy!"

They little golden man waved at her. Pitch cleared his throat and the children looked back up at him.

"What prank have you two pulled on the lightning spirit this time?"

Jack and Laya giggled madly before answering.

"Well you know how the mortals say to come inside during a thunderstorm because of the lightning being attracted to water?"

Jack continued for her, "well we wanted to see if that was true and tricked the rain spirit into dumping a ton of water on the lightning spirit. You should have seen him! Lucas was drenched and little sparks of electricity were jumping off his hair. It was soo funny to see!"

Pitch simply chuckled and shook his head at the pairs antics. They were crazy that was for sure.

"Sorry to cut this short but moms calling me.. I have to go... But I will totally come visit soon Jack!"

The young Frost nodded and bid her good bye, as did Pitch. Laya took a breath and dropped into the water in minutes she as gone and the ice covered the rest of the lake once more. Pitch looked around and noticed the dream sadn (nightmare and sandy sand) drifting about. He gently rubbed his thumb over Jack's cheek watching as teh child turned around completely, looked up at him, and yawned.

"I guess that means it's time for us to go home snowflake"

The moon glowed once again but just for a moment before fading again. Pithc glared up at it and turned to the group behind them.

"Your going to be staying with us for a little while. First off some rules.. Don't touch the nightmares and don't touch Jack's ice creatures"

North nodded for the group and Pitch summoned the shadows once again. In no time at al tehy wer in Pitch's lair. When they got there however and the shadows faded they saw Jack leaning against the boogeyman. The man gave him a light tap and told him to go to bed. The snow child nodded and ran down a hall and into a room.

Sandy signed something and Pitch nodded.

"Yes Sandy Jack has learned how to ride the nightmares. Although you were right, it did take a while"

Bunny began to stutter again, but North was teh one that spoke.

"Wait Sandy you knew bout Jack an' Pitch an' never told us?"

* * *

END!

So tell me what you think! What do you think should happen next? Let me know! Idea's are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jack was up bright and early. He ran into the makeshift kitchen area and got a bowl of corn flakes. As he sat eating the other 'guests' joined him one by one until they were all present. They ate in silence, complete and utter silence. Well besides the sounds of crunching. Jack was the first to finish and jumped to his feet, set his bowl in the sink, and was about to run out once more. If it hadn't have been for the hand that had grabbed the back of his hoodie.

"Where are you running off to this early?"

Jack turned around slowly and smiled sheepishly at the nightmare king. It didn't take a lot to notice Jack tap his staff against the floor and a magical blast spread over the floor before dissipating. Jack himself didn't need to answer. There was a gust of wind and and a very familiar blue haired girl was standing beside the boy in question. Pitch didn't need to ask anything after that.

"You two have something planned for today don't you?"

Laya giggled while Jack nodded. Pitch nodded his head slowly.

"Just don't kill anyone.. Or yourselves in the process."

Jack nodded and ran off laughing. Laya stayed though. She was different than the water spirits the guardians 'knew', there was just something about her. She smiled and whispered something to Pitch and turned running off. However as she turned they got a glimpse of a strange tattoo on the side of her eye, a small snowflake. But before they could say anything about it she was gone. Pitch must have noticed they saw something because he rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat down across from them. Not saying a word.

"Oi mate what was tha' on her face?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. Really how ignorant could they be.

"Very well. It is to show she is bonded."

"What do ya mean bonded?"

"Don't interrupt and I'll tell you. Anyway it is to show she is bonded to Jack. Every Seasonal spirit is bonded with a Elemental spirit once they are born. They enhance each others powers and make each other stronger. She is how he makes the large blizzards and he is how she can make water out of thin air. Many other things too."

"Bu' why did 'e slam his staff on the floor and she showed up not only minutes later?"

"It's a magical connection. Kind of like telepathic communications through their magic."

They sat in silence after that untila booming voice filled the air.

"PITCH COME GET YOUR CHARGE AND HIS FRIEND NOW!"

What had those two gotten themselves into now?

* * *

Just a filler! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

With the new knowlege of the connection between Jack and the younger water spirit the guardians didn't know what to think. They stood in silence and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind it seems my charge and his young friend have gotten into trouble once more. We must go"

They nodded dumbly and Pitch snapped his fingers, engulfing them in shadows. They moved so fast it was like they were there one minute and at another in the next minute. Pitch raised an eyebrow at the sight before them. General Winter (the winter spirit before Jack) had the two miscreants by the ear. He couldn't help but sigh and walk towards the older snow spirit.

"Pitch you know I don't mind when Jack and Laya play on my cloud. But I do mind when they use it as a hiding spot after one of their pranks go wrong. Go on tell him"

Pitch crossed his arms and glared down at the sheepish children. Winter gave their ears a light tug and they grimaced in sync. Jack grumbled about abusive old men.

"Ok ok so we were playing around when the summer spirit and his fire friend showed up. Things got out of hand and we had to find a place to hide"

Laya continued, "And we knew that they wouldn't dare set foot on Winter's cloud so we decided our best bet would be to hide here. But we didn't expect the old man to be out a stroll and the summer spirits to follow us. Bla bla bla things happened and bam we are in trouble"

Pitch shook his head and Winter chuckled releasing their ears. The kids grumbled and rubbed their ears.

"Now I see why you can't stay mad at him. Or the both of them."

"Yes they are one of a kind."

Jack laughed, "No I think you mean two of a kind"

Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack's attempt at a joke. Laya however was howling with laughter. Come on the kids joke wasn't that funny. The Easter Bunny was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the shadows surrounding them once more until the found themselves back in Pitch's lair. Jack and Laya ran to one side of the lair while the adults sat down on some dark couches and watched the younger two spirits. At some point Pitch had gotten up and gone off to do moon knows what.

That's when the guardians saw their chance. Well Bunny at least. He whistled lowly and got their attention. When they looked over he waved them over.

"So now that he's gone why don' you tell us what he's doin to ya. No one in their right mind would actually like him"

The kids gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Bunny looked around then back at the kids.

"Look he's gone so he can't hurt ya. We can help you! Just tell us what he's doin"

Laya looked offended, "How stupid are you? Wow I knew you were stuck up and ignorant to everyone else around you but this is just crazy"

Jack Glared at the rabbit and agreed with Laya.

"OK look lover boy. I understand why you couldn't say anything while he was around but-"

Jack scoffed, "EWW! You think me and her are a couple (Laya ew'd at that) that's just disgusting! If anything she's my little sister! And about Pitch! He is a great dad! So I don't want some uppity, egocentric, stuck up person like you disrespecting him like that!"

* * *

I know its short! But I am sort of at a writers block! I need your help! PLease if you have any idea's they are much appreciated!


End file.
